1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses and, particularly, relates to an electronic apparatus with a press panel.
2. General Background
Electronic apparatuses usually have input devices. There are two typical input devices: buttons and touch panels. The buttons have the benefit of providing tactile feedback when pressed, such as a clicking sensation, or an arresting of motion when the button has been pressed far enough. But the appearance of buttons on an electronic device is not very aesthetic. Whereas a touch panel blends in better and need not detract from the appearance of an electronic apparatus. However, a touch panel does not provide tactile feedback and may feel unsatisfactory to user as the user cannot be sure if an input operation has succeeded based on their sense of touch.
That's, what is needed is an electronic apparatus with an input device, the input device has an aesthetic appearance and providing tactile feedback when pressed.